


I Reach For Faith

by Rakshi



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith ponders his need for faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Reach For Faith

Faith is a funny word. You'd think that someone who speaks with God's voice would have an abundance of it. Faith, I mean. But at times I yearn for faith above all things, feeling its absence like a desolate void in my soul.

If I don't have faith. If I don't believe. Then what IS this thing in my head?

I reach for faith. I yearn for it. I beg for it. And when it comes, I bathe in its waters like a man dying of bitter thirst. For without faith I am a mad thing, lost beyond recall. Alone.


End file.
